ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clank
Clank & Ratchet: Role Reversal is set between the events of Ratchet: Deadlocked and Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters. Plot Metropolis, Kerwan During night, a hover-tanker carrying a payload of bizarre, mutagenic waste energy develops a leak whilst flying through Metropolis, unknowingly dousing Ratchet and Clank's apartment in the strange substance. Upon waking, the duo find that the energy has changed them both; Ratchet has been devolved into a far smaller creature, but his mental abilities have been increased tenfold. Clank has become taller and beefier, but is now no smarter than Ratchet was. No sooner than they decide to go find someone that can reverse the mutations, a robotic Black Ops team bursts into the apartment. The heroes, Ratchet now riding on Clank's back are forced to escape through the windows onto the back of a cargo Grav Train. With Clank using Ratchet's new OmniWrench 10K and some newly gained weapons, they fend off the commandos as the Train speeds through the city. They reach the front of the train just in time to see a commando destroy the pilot and fly off, and a Black Ops craft take out a section of the rail. As the train plummets towards the ground, the duo just manage to dive out onto a low rooftop. Conveniently, a old courier ship is also sitting there... Whilst Clank starts to fix up the ship, Ratchet peers up to see an Infobot fall from the sky. Watching the video, he realises that the commandos were trying to capture the pair in order to research the effects of the mysterious energy. The bot also contains co-ordinates to the commando's space station HQ... BlackOps HQ, G42 Nebula On approaching the station, the duo's small ship comes under fire, and once crippled is drawn into a hangar by a tractor beam. Clank manages to shoot out the door controls before guards enter, but now the pair must find a way out the hangar before the commandos break in. Gameplay Whilst the control scheme is the same as previous games, because of the role swap some mechanics are different. Not being a robot, mini-Ratchet doesn't provide the normal backpack gadgets, instead he can use a variety of special weapons and Clank uses his own thruster jets. Ratchet's new weapons include a launcher that fires bombs up into the air which then rain down in front of Clank (activated with R2) and a device that sends a shockwave along the ground. Clank uses Ratchet's wrench and a number of returning and new weapons and gadgets. Many weapons are built into Clank, such as the Handguns, which actually turn Clank's hands into guns. Weapons Handguns - Available from start, Clank's hands become mini laser gatling guns. Shockgun - One hand becomes a larger, shard firing gun. Bomb Gauntlet - Available from start, Clank's hand becomes a bomb launching claw. Mine Gauntlet - Similar to Bomb version, fires a mine which moves towards nearby enemies. Gadgebot Device - Clank throws a small pad to the ground which four Gadgebots spawn from, ready to attack. Pyroblaster - Clank's hand becomes a flamethrower. Electroclaws - Clank can discharge electricity from both hands. Missile Tube - Clank's lower arm becomes a missile launcher. Morph-O-Matic - Clank hand fires a beam that turns opponents into small, harmless robo-puppies. CrabBot Launcher - A slow moving laser turret is launched from Clank's chest cavity. OptiPhaser - Allows Clank zoom in to fire a thin but powerful laser beam from his eyes. VisiBot Summoner - Teleports in a small hovering robot, which can be remotely controlled and detonated. RYNOtron 5000 - Clank's chest panel opens to reveal a cluster of seeker-missile launchers. More coming soon...